Kisses
by Prettylittlepetal
Summary: Public displays of affection never phased them. I don't really know what this is, except sheer procrastination. Don't expect much, this is as much stream of consciousness as coherent thought.


Elizabeth and Henry McCord weren't shy about public affection, they never had been. It didn't bother them, being caught showing affection. That was something, over the last few years, her staff had came to learn very well.

 _Blake_. "Ma'am, your husband is here." Blake announced with a knock at her door, walking in with Henry behind him.

Elizabeth stood, smiling almost foolishly as he walked in. "Thanks Blake" her nod was swift, not needing words to tell Blake she wanted him to leave. Her eyes never left her husbands as he walked towards her, a predatory glint in his eye.

"You didn't come home last night" his voice was low, waiting for Blake to leave the room and close the door before he kissed her.

"I know bab-" her words were cut off as the door snapped closed and his lips descended on hers. His kisses were heavy, bordering on sloppy; his hands gripping her bum, sliding up to her waist, down her hips as if he wanted to make sure she was still there, as he'd left her.

The door swung open again, if there was a knock neither of them heard it. "Ma'am I almost forgot, the Can... oh!" Blame fumbled, his eyes landing on his boss in a very steamy embrace with her husband, her leg hitched around his hip as he held her thigh. "I... I'll come back" he walked towards the door without turning around, as though backing away from a lion about to attack.

Elizabeth looked up,not moving from her position but dropping her leg back to floor; Henrys hands shifted to her bum, out of blakes line of vision "What is it Blake?" The exasperation was clear.

"The Canadian ambassador is coming by in the next ten minutes ma'am" he nodded, regaining his composure slowly.

"Then I don't want any interruptions until he arrives" her eyes narrowed slightly, "and knock the door before you come to tell me he's arrived" he tone was accusatory, but a playful glint shone from her eyes.

Blake nodded, turning back the way he came. As he paused to close the door he looked back, the couples lips had firmly reattached; he wasn't sure even a nuclear war would be enough to warrant interrupting them.

 _Fred_. He'd known she was different from the moment he met her. When they'd first been introduced, she'd shook his hand but her left hand was still linked with her husbands.

They were always the same, whenever he, or anyone else, was in a room with them. They always seemed to gravitate towards one another; holding hands, gentle touches that conveyed so much more than words ever could, soft kissed and their constant glances as is to reassure themselves that we're still close.

He'd explained to the family, when she'd first been inaugurated, that his agents would randomly sweep their house once a week.

Their first sweep of the Georgetown townhouse happened at 5 a.m. on a Tuesday, he'd expected them all to be asleep as he let himself quietly in the back door to their house. He'd almost jumped when he realised he wasn't the only on in the kitchen.

Her quiet giggles filled the kitchen. Her husband had her pinned against the worktop, her back against his chest as he kissed her neck and his hands grazes her breasts.

He coughed awkwardly, his eyes averted towards the tv playing quietly in the background. They hadn't realised he was in the room.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled, stepping gracefully out of her husbands embrace, without showing the slightest hint of embarrassment. "Morning Fred" her grin and alertness the antithesis of the early morning. "Coffee?"

A brief shake of his head answered her. He hadn't quite recovered from interrupting such an intimate moment. "Just here to sweep the place ma'am."

"Carry on then" she smiled, trying to keep her face impassive as her husbands had tugged her toward the stairs. "I'll be ready to leave at 7.30."

"Yes ma'am" Fred nodded, fighting his urge to smile at their antics. "We'll be ready."

Next time, Fred thought to himself as he carried out his search, he'd knock the door no matter the time.

 _Russel_. His walk was brisk, almost a run, down the middle of the desks on the 7th floor of the state department.

"Is she in?" He called to Blake, as she approached his desk. Ready to bypass and go straight in.

Blake stood up brusquely "I wouldn't do that if I-" he stopped as Russel held up his hand to silence him. He stood up to follow him, "Mr Jackson, she's..." he paused sighing loudly as Russel took no heed and swung her door open.

"Elizabeth, I need..." he stopped, his jaw dropping slightly. His eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him; the secretary sitting on her husbands lap, her shirt unbuttoned far more than would be appropriate for meetings with foreign dignitaries, and their tongues entangled.

Blake sighed, "I tried to stop him ma'am."

Elizabeth looked up and nodded, reaching to button her shirt and straighten her skirt. "What do you need Russel?" Her tone was exasperated as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I... I... we need to walk about the your last meeting with the senator for North Carolina" he fumbled, trying to regain composure, it stumped him that Elizabeth hadn't moved from her husband and his hands hadn't retracted from her waist.

"You couldn't have called? Or knocked for that matter?" She quirked an eyebrow, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"No, I... are you going to" he gestured to their position, expecting them to separate before he continued.

"Believe me" she drawled, glancing briefly at her husband "you don't want me to do that"

Russel noted the pink tinge on Henrys cheeks, and nodded in understanding. "Just bring the figures to my office, asap!" He snapped, turning and walking out.

Blake grinned, pulling the door closed. That would teach Russel Jackson to ignore him again.

 _Nadine_. Nadine couldn't help but smile, watching the Secretary dance with her husband. She didn't pretend they were friends, and hey tolerated each other. Elizabeth knew she was good at her job, and Nadine knew the same.

She leaned against the edge of the table, watching Dr McCord guide his wife across the dance floor. She was unabashedly staring at the two of them; the love in their eyes and across their face was obvious for the whole world to see.

Her eyes followed them as Elizabeth led Henry to a secluded corner of the room, their hands linked together. The crowd was oblivious to them; hopped up on champagne and diplomacy but if anyone was to look in their direction they'd see the couple wrapped in a passionate embrace.

She wasn't even sure they'd care if anyone was to catch them. They never made any secret of their love; the D.C. tabloids were more than happy to showcase that with a barrage of 'candid' photos that appeared on a daily basis.

Elizabeth never asked that they push back on those photos, she'd merely glance at them with a small smile and reply "at least they're not focusing our disasters" and go back to her work.

She'd caught them kissing more than once, and she was sure that without her interruption, it would have progressed to so much more. She always laughed at that; she'd been the same with Vincent.

She sighed as the ambassadors signalled the foreign minister was ready. With a brief nod she stood, walking towards the couple still locked in a heated embrace. "Ma'am" she coughed, touching Elizabeth's elbow lightly.

She could see the pain flicker across Elizabeth's face at being drawn from her husband. "I'll be there a moment Nadine" she smiled, leaning in for one last kiss with her husband. "And I'll see you at home" her voice was much lower, but Nadine caught her words.

As they walked off together, she could see the smile across Elizabeth's face. "Enjoying your night ma'am?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "that's the first time we've danced together in so long, four or five years maybe..." she trailed off, clearly reminiscing; with a brief cough her face changed, back to the diplomat she normally saw. "Thanks, Nadine. I'll see you tomorrow" and with a brief nod, she walked down to the scullery where Minister Javani was waiting.

Nadine smiled tightly, watching Elizabeth walk off. It wasn't often a relationship so strong passed through Washington. Nadine was just glad she had a front row seat.


End file.
